Dremwulf of Dunshire
Early Life The Town of Dunshire Dremwulf hails from the town of Dunshire, a once thriving village inhabited by the Gnomish race. Dunshire is located on the southernmost island of the Eastern Continent, and its citizens are known for their hearty nature and resourcefulness. Due to its proximity to the southern pole, the Gnomes of Dunshire experienced brutally cold winters that killed many of the livestock and forced the citizens to find sustenance in plants and grubs, but the hearty Gnomes were always grateful for their family and their health, so the lack of meat did not bother them. Summertime brought much milder weather, and it was in this season that the beauty of Dunshire would be on full display. The harvests were bountiful, and the Gnomes could be found celebrating in the evenings. As the sun would set, the air was filled with contagious laughter and the beautiful notes of pan flutes. Childhood Dremwulf spent the majority of his childhood surrounded by nature. He often passed the time wandering the blustery, unforgiving landscape, learning many essential survival skills that are required in such a harsh environment. By a young age, Dremwulf was adept at hunting small game, scavenging for roots and nuts, and constructing survival shelters. As a young Gnome, Dremwulf sought refugee in the peacefulness of nature. He enjoyed the time alone and relished the opportunity to hone his survival skills Destruction of Dunshire and Discovery of Sorcerer Abilities The events of December 7, 513 are not well documented. To this day, Dremwulf is the only eyewitness to the massacre that descended upon his peaceful town. In the early hours of this fateful day, Dremwulf recalls waking to an ear-shattering screech that sent pins and needles shooting through his short frame. As he rushed from his hut, he was met with a horrid sight. A horde of Owlbears, roughly twenty in number, were wreaking havoc upon his fellow tribesmen. As he witnessed one thrust its beak into a shrieking Gnome not ten yards away, Dremwulf's thoughts went immediately to his mother. He turned and ran back to his hut, only to find that it now stood in shambles. He returned just in time to see the largest Owlbear he had ever laid eyes on towering over his trembling mother. It turned to him for a moment, and in that instant, he saw death and decay in its eyes. As it swiped its taloned paw at his mother, she closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. Dremwulf felt something stir inside of him. A deep, icy rage that he had never felt before began in his chest and emanated through his limbs. With a deafening roar, he extended his palms forward and an orb of energy was launched at the Owlbear. As the shards of its icy remains fell like snow around him, he knelt by his mother's side. Her injuries were extensive, and she knew she was not long for this realm. "Fly now, child. Fly into the woods." Life faded away, and Dremwulf silently said goodbye. Holding back tears, he ran and ran until his lungs were on fire, and then he kept running. It was later learned that these Owlbears were no ordinary creatures, but that they were a type of monstrous Necrotic breed originating from the Realm of Monsters. It was on this day that Dremwulf sought to protect the Realm of the Living from all monsters, and he would not stop until the last monster was slain. Draconic Heritage Dremwulf's sorcerer abilities originate from his Draconic Bloodline. The blood of the Gold Dragon runs through his veins, and this heritage allows him to harness the power of Fire. Description Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Temperament Dremwulf is a charismatic individual who draws upon his experiences as an outlander to manipulate others. He is a chameleon of personalities; he may act with kindness and empathy toward one person, and with anger and intimidation toward another -- he will say anything to get the information he desires. After losing everyone that he ever cared about, Dremwulf has learned that life is fleeting and nothing lasts forever. Therefore, he will jump at any opportunity to destroy a monster, even if it puts his own life in danger.. Fighting Style Weapons Dremwulf is adept with a spear and dagger, but his true power lies in his wand. While in the depths of The Keep, the blacksmith of the Monster Hunters submerged Dremwulf's wand in a bath of sub-zero liquid. It resulted in a permafrost coating and deals an additional 1d6 frost damage when used to cast Cold Spells. Spells Category:Player Character Category:Hunter